betrayal: an autobot tale
by amy-lover96
Summary: what would you do, and how far would you go if you were betrayed? a story about betrayal and friendships broken... but will the hatrid last long?
1. chapter 1: the heartbreak

_welp, this is my first story, and first chapter, hope u like it!_

* * *

"Oh, no. No, no, no. NO. _NOOOOOOOO!_"

My brother, Ratchet, waltzes in, slamming the door. open, in which makes my pager, which was on my matallic desk, wiggle.

"'What happened? 'See an Insecticon?"

"Not this time, TWEEB! Now… GET OUT!" I shouted so loud my chestplate hurt.

He chuckled, looked at my phone, smiled his usual, devious smile, and ran out the door.

I looked at my pink, bedazzled messager and sighed depressingly, for my only lifeline's battery had just died in the middle of messaging with the most hottest, and popular, of all us Autobots, Ironhide.

Did I mention how HOT he is?!

And my dying wasn't the worst part: he was in the middle of asking me out to the Autobot team, and since it died, he's going to think I'm not INTERESTED!

By now I am in full panic mode. I kept on thinking over and over again, what should I do? Then I remembered that I also had a pager. _duh!_

I quickly log on and plead to Primus that he answers and…

That's when I hear the door creek open.

"Awe… 'Hoping your friend's boyfriend is going to pick up?"

"How'd u know-" I thought about what he said. then my eyes narrowed, "Wait, _friend's_ boyfriend?"

He looked like he was up to no good: he had that same devilish grin on his face before.

"_what... did... you... DO?!_" I screamed.

"It's not what I done… well, except that I forgot to tell u, well," He put his finger to hismouth, "hmm... should I tell her…"

My eyes narrowed. "Tell me what?" I questioned. He's up to something and I know it!

He smiled. "'five pieces of Energon and I'll tell you!"

I glared at him even harder. Then I decided if I wanted to know, I needed to do this, so I dug into my pocket and gave him the five pieces.

"Now, TELL ME!"

"Okay, okay," he paused, then, my brother took a deep breath and said as quickly as he can, "_that's not your phone_!"

"WHAT?!" I looked down at the phone and noticed it was a messager all right, but when i flipped it over I saw a scratch on it! My friend, Voltzer, did have a Bot phone just like mine, only _hers _had a scratch on it just like this one! and mine didn't have even have a scuff on it!

"Oh... My… gosh!" I felt my helm steaming. "That little…"

My brother watched me curiously and cautiously. "I'm... going to leave now…" he said slowly, backing up slowly until he was out the hot pink painted door.

When he shut my door, I put my hands in my face and started leaking energon. _How could I be so stupid?_ I thought, remembering how this all started...

* * *

One day, about fifteen Earth years ago, well before the war, I was walking along at the old school on Cybertron. That's when I fell to the ground, for Shockwave, the ultimate Decepticon, had tripped me. Everyone, including the Autobots, but except for one 'bot, laughed in my face, throwing the hardest energon I've been hit with at my helm. It must

All of a sudden, the one person screeched one word.

"STOP!" everyone gasped when they saw the toughest Autobot who happened to have a bigger brother who even scared the mighty Crusher which was scary!

"Leave… her… ALONE!" the bot said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at me, stepped towards me, held out her hand, and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Voltzer…" I smiled, grabbed her warm hand, and she pulled me up.

"I-I'm Dragbolt, but you can call me 'Boltz'…" I smiled again, "if you want to, that is."

She giggled and I blushed. Little did we know, we would become best friends.

* * *

Looks like I chose wrong, for she knew I was in love with this Autobot, and then I figure out through my little brother that my best friend deceives me?

I don't think so…

* * *

_I really hope you have a great day!-Amylover96_


	2. Chapter 2: the deciept

sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I HAD to put the cliffhanger at the end! :D :) B) remember to have a better day than dragbolt!

* * *

_I thought about confronting Voltzer by phone, but then I remembered __I have her phone! So I decided I would have a stern talk with Ironhide_

_First (partially because I didn't want to walk to my x-friend's house). __So I dialed Ironhide's number, and, to my surprise, I listened to my old __B.F.F. on the other side of the line._

"_hello? Who's this? What do you think your doing calling up my __BOYFRIEND?"_

_The word echoed in my brain. BOYFRIEND? So max WAS telling me __the truth…_

_I started crying again. "your buddy OLD pal does! And I do mean OLD __Pal!" _

_Voltzer gasps, "I-I'm sooo sorry boltz! I was going to tell you…"_

"_Isn't it a little late to apologize, make up excuses, and try to get on __my good side?!" I said, cutting her off _

"_but boltz-"_

"_well forget you!" I screamed "I'm joining the DECEPTICONS!" __She gasped right when I hung up. It's my turn to be the betrayer!_


	3. Chapter 3: the double-crosser

hey, y'all. hope you like this chapter better than the last! it IS alot longer!

* * *

_Voltzer looked at Ironhide's phone depressingly. She didn't mean for it to happen, but she DID have an exceptional reason to be mad: she DID steal her loved one…_

_But he had kissed her, and then the magic of love started working on her. So now she was friendless because of a stupid love obsession._

_She HAD to make up with her before it's too late! If it isn't already too late, that is…_

_Her circuits were starting to hurt at the thought of her best friend being against her. She couldn't be able to drain the energon from her body, not even on accident, let alone to KILL her! _

_She almost threw up right then, But she realized that she was still at the Autobot's main base with only Ironhide there. He had a look of curiosity on his face._

_"What did your friend want? A kiss on the rump?!"_

_She glared at him. "you DO realize who your talking about, right?_

_"Uhhh… your butt-muncher?"_

_Voltzer flushed. " uhhh… NO! your talking about my best friend!"_

_He bursted out laughing. "That THING is your best friend?!"_

_Now she was furious! How could an AUTOBOT be so arrogant? He was talking like… a Decepticon!_

_"you're… you're not an Autobot anymore, are you?!"_

_He laughed evilly. Then, he put his hand over his heart, acting like he was shot! "Ooh, you got me!"_

_Voltzer realized then that she was kissed by a Decepticon! She wiped the saliva off her tongue. Then she thought of how she fell in love with HIM! " oh god! Get back…"_

_"listen, Voltzer-"_

_"GET BACK!" Voltzer screamed._

_"Join us and I will!"_

_"Never!" _

_Ahhh… but you will. For me AND now your beloved friend are both are with the Deceptions!" he laughed evilly again._

_"what? Oh! I've got to warn her!" she changed into her black-and-red blazer form and went for the door, but Ironhide got in her way._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."_

_"And why not?" I replied sternly._

_"Because, they're waiting for you…"_

_She looked confused "who is?"_

_"Them!" Megatron and Shockwave came into the door, plasma guns ready to fire!_

* * *

_ooh! I used to HATE cliffhangers, but now I'M LOVING IT! lol have a wonderful day!_


	4. Chapter 4: the stand-off

the end of this chapter sure is a killer! :) enjoy!

* * *

"_Uh, oh," Voltzer breathed, "looks like I'm in deep this time!"_

_The four stood there for a while, guns pointed at each other. About eight minutes in, a roar of a motor came into earshot, an oddly familiar roar of a motor…_

_Bumble Bee said something in his own unique speech, which sounded like music to her ears. He said that he's on her side!_

"_Oh thank god someone is" the red flamed 'bot said_

_Megatron turned and pointed his very powerful plasma cannon at him, but instead of shockwave turning his the same direction, he turned it towards MEGATRON HIMSELF!_

"_Put… it… DOWN!" his voice was like cold static electricity, "or I'll shoot!" _

"_noooo…" Ironhide mimicked, pointing his electric blaster at him, "YOU put it down, or I'LL shoot!"_

_Bumble Bee said in his own way, "shoot and I'll shoot!"_

_Wow. A standoff, greeeaaattt… and guess who's in it, except for the first-most powerful 'con, Megatron, voltzers… true love! All this time they were trying to get a hold of and destroy or take away all the things Voltzer loves and are friends with!_

_About this time, I am about to walk into the Decepticon base talk to Megatron about joining the Decepticons, when I get an S.O.S signal from Voltzer. I decided to look at her last words to me. So I did, and it said this:_

_Dear Boltz,_

_I am in biiig trouble, Megatron is at the Autobot home base! And Bumble Bee is in trouble, too. Megatron has him gunned down! As for Ironhide, he has turned on us and brainwashed me with a single kiss. Oh Boltz, I need my best friend back. Not just because of this mess, but because I miss having her around. Please come to my rescue!_

_Your best friend forever,_

_Voltzer._

_PS: DON'T CALL FOR BACK-UP! Who knows who else is with these blasted cons!_

"_So she DOES care…" energon leaked from my eyes, "I have to stop this, but I cannot do it alone…"_

_So I called the one person I knew would NEVER betray the Autobots._

"_Optimus, we have a little big problem…"_

_By now, Bumble Bee was pinned down and was about to get his helm ripped off._

"_NOOOO!" I cried out, "DON'T KILL HIM!"_

_Megatron smiled. "Wish denied"_

_That's when Ratchet shot at Megatron, but missed by a long shot!_

"_HA! you missed!" Megatron chuckled._

_Ratchet, Dragbolt's brother, looked at him with his usual, devious smile. "oh, did I now?"_

_Megatron looked up and saw the ground above him collapse on top of him. This makes his grip on Bumble Bee slip just enough for the yellow Autobot to evade the falling rubble._

_Just in the neck of time, too! He said in his unique mumbling sound, "thanks… I would've been a pile of broken parts in a junkyard if it wasn't for you!"_

"_anytime, ratchet said, "too bad for old Soundwave here" he kicked the 'bot gently. Well, at least what was left of him, anyways…_

* * *

_TOLD (more like warned) YOU: the end of this chapter was a KILLER! sorry Soundwave lovers... :`(_


	5. Chapter 5: the murderer

well, just to warn you, this chapter just got a little graphic. ENJOY!

to chocoholic princess and shadowgirl, the two friends i have: u two are an insperation! i strongly suggest EVERYONE to check out chocoholic princess' _zombies: a shadamy story_!

* * *

Bumble Bee would never forget how the brave decept-, I mean Autobot, fell to his death.

Megatron smiled just as the platinum-hard door bursting into flames, melting by a single plasma sword. Arcee busted through it. Bumble Bee felt a slight bit of relief go through him. But that wouldn't last long, for Arcee's fire blue sword with a black stripe going down the middle went from the door to the throat of bulkhead with Jack holding a shiny, emerald green plasma sword of his own at Raf and a vicious golden plasma Lugar that could easily kill them both at the same time pointed Niko's black-hair-covered head. He had been turned into a black and red transformer!

"Put your guns down boys…" Arcee said with a smirk on her pitiful little face.

"…or we will, well, let's just say, 'take care of the problem!'" Jack had the same monstrously evil smirk on his face.

They decided it

Bee did, who was dropping his weapon when he realized this. He scooped up his weapon just before Arcee shot a shot at him with a gun she pulled out of her back sling. He never saw it coming before it was too late! He closed his eyes, just before the shot would've hit him.

It took him what seemed like five long hours pass by (it was actually five seconds) for him to open his eyes, but, once he finally did, he was alive and still breathing! But then, who wasn't? He looked on the floor and saw _Soundwave_ on the floor! He had taken the deadly shot for him. Not only that, he saved Bumble Bee's life. The circuits in Soundwave's eyes went out just as Megatron took a couple shots at him.

"Ha! _I've_ killed the great betrayer!" Megatron snarled

"Actually sir…" Jack said just before Megatron _shot _him.

"Then I've killed the back-talker!" he said with an evil laugh, "now, who's next?" he pointed at Arcee with his laser cannon, "YOU!"

"But Megatron, why am I the one to die?" Arcee whimpered.

"Because…" Megatron said with a disgusting grin and a nasty shoulder shrug, "I can." Then, as quick as he shot Jack, he shot her with a horrifying _BOOM! _And she fell to the ground with a devastating _CRASH!_

Bulkhead decided to get the heck out of there, so he scooped up Miko and Raf and ran out the melted door. Lucky for him, he got out of Megatron's range before he shot the hideous cannon at him.

"Dammit!" Megatron cursed. He then turned the gun to Bumble Bee, "oh well. _Your turn!_"

* * *

remember: this is all a flashback from the time voltzer realises why they were doing this to the time boltz called optimus. hoped you enjoyed it! again I am truly sorry about soooo much death lately and not publishing a new chapter for a while...


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE: ALL OLD READERS READ THIS

AUTHOR'S NOTE: anyone who has read the first chapter, GO BACK AND READ IT AGAIN! I have edited it and I WILL continue to write more!

HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY!


End file.
